


Co przeżyłeś, co straciłeś

by ZimowySzop



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After ending of infinty war, Angst, Characters Thoughts, Gen, Hurt, characters analysis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimowySzop/pseuds/ZimowySzop
Summary: Miniaturki podsumowujące stan postaci pod koniec filmu "Avengers: Wojna bez granic". Oddające aspekty ich charakterystyki, przeżyć, działań i uczuć. Często w klimacie autoanalizy o charakterze refleksyjnym. Lekko poetycko.





	1. Anthony Edward Stark aka Iron Man

A gdy wszystko rozsypie się w popiół i staniesz pośrodku pustki, zrozumiesz kim nie było dane ci zostać.   
I zadrżą ci dłonie, i serce załomoce, lecz losu nie odwrócisz.


	2. Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan aka Gamora

Wiesz, że to nieprawda. Prawdą być nie może.  
Gdy życie na kłamstwie ci zbudowano, to nie runie ono w prawdzie.   
Spadasz przerażona, samotna, zdradzona.


	3. Natalia Alianovna Romanowa aka Black Widow

Może byłaś za wolna. Może byłaś za słaba.  
Może byłaś lepsza niż powinno być możliwe, lecz wciąż tylko człowiekiem.  
To boli. Dlaczego ty musisz znosić to cierpienie… ponownie?


	4. Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America

Jeśli przegrałeś to czemu porażka ma tak słodki posmak nim twe usta zalewa gorycz?   
Winny jest każdy po trochu i winny nie jest nikt. Czasu nie cofniesz i nie zrobisz już niczego inaczej.


	5. Loki Laufeyson

To zabawne - zawsze drwiłeś ze śmierci, a gdy umierasz to ona drwi z ciebie.  
Zabity za dobre intencje. Za brata. Za pokój.  
Dziś jej nie oszukasz, więc już nigdy tego nie zrobisz.


	6. Arthur Sampson Douglas aka Drax the Destroyer

Krzyki, kłótnie, spory, strategie, zasadzki, walka… tylko to ostatnie rozumiesz.  
Po co cała reszta? Przecież wiesz po co istniejesz i wiesz, że tylko to jedno ci jeszcze pozostało.


	7. James Rupert Rhodes aka War Machine

Za bycie dobrym przyjacielem, czeka porzucenie. Za bycie dobrym żołnierzem, czeka śmierć w boju.  
Za bycie dobrym, czeka kara. Za samo bycie, czeka nicość.


	8. T'Challa aka Black Panther

Tym razem nie będzie „...niech żyje król!”.  
Błagasz los by chociaż „Umarł król...” miał kto powiedzieć.  
By jeśli nie „król”, to niech los pozwoli łaskawie chociaż na „umarł brat”.


	9. James Buchanan Barnes aka Winter Soldier

Próbujesz wziąć oddech - nie możesz.  
Od tak dawna nie jesteś w stanie wypełnić płuc tlenem.  
Już nie pamiętasz jak to jest nie czuć duszności - jak smakuje powietrze?


	10. Vision

Co nigdy nienarodzone, nie powinno móc umrzeć.   
Lecz stwórca nie musi być świadom czynu stworzenia, byś ty był świadom chwili konania.


	11. Samuel Wilson aka Falcon

Ponad siebie. Ponad ludzkie ograniczenia. Zawsze chciałeś szybować.  
Sztuka to jednak jedynie dla ptactwa.  
Człowiek się wzbija i upada, i wzbija ponownie, by znów upaść. Upadłeś.


	12. Groot

Nie.. Jesteś inny… rozumieją… Nie taki… niż ludzie… jak oni… Bycie rośliną… Czas… to… płynie jakby…  
myślenie, działanie… Czujesz… w inny… wolniej, odwrotnie… to wcześniej… sposób. Koniec.


	13. Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch

Co się narodziło, musi umrzeć. Nie chciałaś spłodzić tego daru w sobie, lecz pragniesz by skonał ostatecznie.  
Jeśli ty wraz z nim - to cenę zapłacisz. Nieświadoma jedynie, że podwójną.


	14. Thor Odinson

Przeznaczony ku chwale, ku wielkości, ku śmierci w tryumfie.  
Nie ma siły w twych słabościach, nie ma światła w twej ciemności.  
Nic się nie ostało. Przebodłeś swe ciało rdzawym ostrzem.


End file.
